


Ride (a bike or me)

by charlottefrey



Series: What if....-Bagginshield crack [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU-Thorin is a biker, but also smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo gets picked up by Thorin, who graduated last year on his school. on their way home they meet accidental the Nazgûl, a biker gang sworn to murder Thorin...<br/>When they end on old Radagast's farm, the story goes another direction....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride (a bike or me)

Bilbo was just staring at the sight in front of him. Thorin stood there, leaning against his red Sportster 1200, the Harley Davidson badge gleaming in the sun. Thorin, best Baseball player in the last fifty years, the school had seen, reason for about three dozen girls to begin with motor biking and son of Thráin, the owner of the by far biggest shop for Bikers in hole Middle Earth. Thorin, leader of the famous ‘Oakenshields’ a gang of bikers, who weren’t just average bike-fans, who were known by their nickname ‘The Company’. Beside him Dwalin, his best friend and second man. Never in his 17-year-long life, Bilbo could have imagined this. Though he and Thorin had the same godfather, the old Gandalf, owner of the famous firework fabric Magical Stars, both never had much in common.

   “Uhm, why are you here to pick me up?” The steely eyes fixed on Bilbo and the student had to swallow.

   “Dís has decided months before Fili was born, that you shall be his godfather, if you like to be. So it is only logical, that you meet you godchild as soon as possible.”

   “And I-I have to sit on that…thing?” Dwalin, who was until then occupied with his own bike, growled.

   “That’s no _thing._ It’s a Sportster 1200 in red. Pretty rare. So shut up and get those clothes on.” Unfriendly, the man shoved a heavy jacket, a helmet and a pair of gloves into the boy’s hands. Thorin snorted and patted his bike. Suddenly his face turned into a frown.

   “Azog.” The tyrant of the school, three years older than the rest of his year. He had been together with Thorin two years ago and the school had faced the highest rates of fights. When Thorin and the rest of his friends graduated, Azog was left behind. He hadn’t made it through the test and now he was sitting in most of Bilbo’s courses.

   “Thorin. Are you picking up the little bunny?” Bilbo huffed and stared at the unhealthy pale boy with reddish hair and bright blue eyes like the winters sky.

   “I’ll give you bunny. Keep away!”

   “Oh, the bunny isn’t a bunny.” Before Bilbo could respond, Thorin was already by his side, a hand placed on his shoulder.

   “Go Azog. You don’t want to cause problems, do you?” With a wicked smile, Azog turned and left.

   “Have fun with your little boyfriend!” Thorin hissed, but didn’t move.

   “Could you release me?” The broad hand of the 21-year old had squeezed Bilbo’s shoulder hard.

   “Sorry.” He muttered under his breath. Bilbo continued to get dressed, though the clothes were heavy and he began already to sweat.

   “I think, I’m finished.”

   “No you are not!” Thorin shoved a helmet into the boy’s hands.

   “Oh my.” After a few tries, Bilbo was able to put the thing on his head and he turned to the older one.

   “The rucksack must remain on your back, sorry for that.”

   “But Dwalin…” His voice sounded weird, even for him.

   “Dwalin won’t be coming with us.” The older held Bilbo’s helmet and stuck something underneath it.

   “What’s that?”

   “We can communicate better with them.” Thorin sat on the seat, motioning Bilbo to climb on behind him. The second seat was uncomfortable and the boy was already sliding down on. He slung his arms around Thorin’s waist and felt the engine start. Heat rushed through the thin fabric of his shoes and trousers. When Thorin accelerated, Bilbo slid down the bike a great deal, feeling his grip losen.

   “Hold on tight, our you end on the street.” Frightened, Bilbo clung to Thorin, trying to hide his face in the man’s back, but found it impossible with the helmet. He ended up laying his head on Thorin’s right shoulder, watching the forest, which surrounded his school slid past. He heard the man mumble something and a strong arm came around and pulled him back against Thorin.

   “Thanks.” Bilbo whispered and felt his cheeks heat up. Never in his life, he would have imagined this. A lot of girls were into him, but Bilbo admired Thorin since he first had met the boy. When he was six and still clutching to his mothers skirts, Gandalf had introduced them. The boy, who was already 10 and had shoulder long, heavy hair in the colour of moonless nights, was intimidating. But Thorin had always cared for Bilbo.

His care shone through the looks he shot the younger, whenever he seemed to be in danger of hurting himself or was displayed in his excuses to be where Bilbo was. Dwalin, best friend since toddler days, way also around. He was a distant relative of Thorin and also took care that nothing happened to the younger ones. Dori, the ultimate mother hen and the constant confused Oin were little help to him, because they were always in his way.

Bilbo had felt back then so protected, but then Thorin went into High School and so many things changed. He got taller at first and secondly he spoke even less than before. When he was angry, he huffed and growled at the younger ones and he often even refused to take care of them. But whenever Bilbo hurt himself or needed help of any kind, Thorin would help him as best as he could. With grim looks and huffs of course, but he was there for Bilbo.

Then he graduated and Bilbo was left behind, with his only one friend left. His relation to Thorin and also Gandalf had made him well-known but also lonely. The brooding presence of Thorin was for many not worth a chat with Bilbo. But never in his life, Bilbo would have trade Thorin’s hidden protection for more friends. Just knowing, that Thorin was related to him had helped him out of many fights unharmed. Only Azog once dare to hurt the boy and it caused a huge fight between him and Thorin after school.

   “Bilbo, you are sliding off again.”

“Sorry.” The boy slid back against Thorin and held on tighter. “Where is Dwalin going?”

   “No idea. He said, he had to do something and well, I leave him his secrets, if he needs them.” Bilbo stayed quiet for the next minutes, while Thorin took the curves with expertise.

   “How are your exams going?”

   “Pretty good. Haven’t had major problems so far. I forgot a few, unnecessary things, but yeah…” Bibo trailed off, when Thorin accelerated and he slid back again. “Thorin..” He squeaked in fright.

   “Sorry.” Thorin gripped back again and pushed Bilbo back, his leather glove rubbing against the boy’s arse.

   “As I said, no problem. I have a very good feeling.”

   “Well then let’s hope the best.” The two of them drove through a small village. Bree’s inhabitants didn’t even look up. They were used to motor bikes rushing through at every day and night time. Back in the forest, they crossed a bridge over a tiny river and past empty houses hidden behind the trees.

   “There’s The Watchpost. Let’s hope…oh no, they are here.” Thorin increased his speed, when they rushed past the guesthouse. Nine men were standing beside old and rusty bikes. There were no such things: Leaves dangling from the sides, covered in mud with several old furs hanging from all places. The men howled, when Thorin rushed past and hurried to get on their bikes.

   “Who are they?”

   “Nazgûls. Usually they don’t leave the district around Mordor, but now they have made a trip here.” Thorin hissed, when they took a curve too fast and something was scratching harshly over the asphalt. “Can we hide somewhere?”

   “Old Radagast farm?” Radagast, a drug dealer, who had been imprisoned for some time already and a distant friend of Gandalf.

   “A drug farm?”

   “Do you have a better idea?” No reply. “Then the next right!” And then they were on the muddy road to the farm.

   “Where now?”

   “Over into the barn. We can hide the bike there better.” Slowly Bilbo crept down and watched Thorin push the heavy motor bike through the barn doors. In the darkest corner was a pile of stuff. Both had already taken off their helmets, but kept them in their hands.

   “Let’s put it there.”

   “Are you out of your mind?”

   “Just do it!” Thorin growled, but piled rusty old tins and other rubbish around his shiny bike. Then they heard other bikes arrive outside.

   “The straw.” Bilbo tugged Thorin over to the old straw in another corner. When the barn door flew open, everything looked untouched and the Nazgûl were hissing in disappointment. One of them pointed at the pile of old straw and they marched over there. The heavy farming things were now used as spears and other weapons, when they attacked the pile.

Soon they discovered nothing and howled loudly in annoyance. With high, angry hisses, they left the barn, starting their bikes and driving back to the road.

   “That was so close.” Bilbo whispered into Thorin’s neck and inhaled deeply the scent of hay.

   “I knew, that the straw pile would have been unsafe.” Thorin, who laid above Bilbo, had realized that in mere seconds and had pulled the boy up the stairs, shutting his protest in his biker jacket. Now the two of them laid in a soft hill of sweet smelling hay and tried to catch their breath. When Thorin rose, Bilbo’s hands fell from his jacket.

   “What shall we do now?”

   “WE must stay here for a while now. If we meet them again, we will be dead.”

   “Why are they hunting us?”

   “It’s because if me. My father is a business enemy of Smaug. He owns a great deal of bike shops and loses his customers to my father. Now he wants to destroy the Durin’s with the help of his friend Sauron and his gang. I’m sorry I dragged you into this.” Thorin ruffled his long hair in anger.

   “Don’t worry. They won’t find us here. We only have to wait.”

   “What about Dís and Fili?”

   “We can call them.” Bilbo pulled his phone out of his backpack. “Here, call her.” He threw the phone over to Thorin, who caught it and dialled his sisters number. While he talked to her, Bilbo tried to calm himself. Why did this affect him so much? He had been close to Thorin before, but never in that way. Even the musky, spicy smell of leather, sweat and motoroil was fairly familiar to Bilbo.

May I am just ill? He thought and opened his jacket. The heat was unbearable and he put it aside with the helmet and the gloves. Thorin was still talking to his sister and Bilbo stared at him. Strong, broad shoulders and those leather clothes, he was constantly wearing. Bilbo sighed and leaned back.

   “Hey, don’t fall asleep.” When Bilbo opened his eyes, he thought he was dreaming. Thorin stood there, leaning on a ceiling beam, the waistband of his trousers and a few inches of pale skin showing.

   “Uhmm…”

   “Dís said, it’s ok, she’ll wait until we are there. And if something happens, we have to call her or Gandalf.” Still fascinated by the view in front of him, Bilbo could only nod. Thorin shot him a glance, but didn’t say anything. Bilbo chewed on his lower lip and watched Thorin sit down a few feet away from him.

   “What are we going to do know?”

   “No idea.” Thorin fisted his hair and stared to the floor. Bilbo jawed and laid back. The warmth and the smell soon brought him into a half-sleep state. He heard faint noises and felt the sun and the air around him, but his limbs were immoveable. When the smell of leather hit his nose, he stirred, but only to sink deeper into his daze. The shadow he only realized late, when he already felt breath on his face. He lifted his heavy lids and saw Thorin’s long sharp nose and underneath his thin, but somehow still full lips in the darkness of his beard. Bilbo let out a sigh and brought his hands, who had been a second earlier too heavy to lift, to Thorin’s face and pulled it the last few inches to his.

When their lips met, Bilbo’s throat dried as did his entire body and he felt desperate for air, though he was still breathing. His body clenched and he wasn’t sure, if it was a painful or a pleasurable pain. Bilbo whimpered against Thorin’s lips and immediately felt the man draw back from him. The boy clung to the long, soft strands of hair and opened his eyes, just to be sure if this was real. Thorin’s blue eyes stared back in his and his breath hitched. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out of it. Meanwhile, he felt a blush creping up his neck and face.

   “Burglar.” Thorin whispered against Bilbo’s lips and leaned down to kiss the boy hard and devouring him. Taken by surprise, Bilbo moaned into his throat and clung to his back. Thorin, who was still wearing his heavy leather clothes, opened his zipper, wanting Bilbo’s hand on his body. The boy underneath him was nearly unconscious, mind only focused on the sensation of Thorin’s mouth against his.

When he felt Thorin’s body drawing away from him, he moaned, but got only another harder kiss on his mouth. When Thorin sat back on his knees, Bilbo sat up halfway, watching the man pull away his jacket with half-open eyes. Thorin smiled cheeky and leaned forward, face first towards Bilbo. Without thinking, Bilbo opened his mouth to invite Thorin.

Then the boy’s hands were on Thorin’s neck and half-buried in his long hair. Thorin put his hands softly around the small waist of Bilbo and held him delicately, as if he expected the boy to chatter under too much pressure. For minutes or hours they only kissed, frantic from pleasure and desperate for touch. Thorin’s hand roamed Bilbo’s body and tug on his shirt now and then. When Bilbo’s teeth caught Thorin’s lower lip, the boy bit the soft flesh. Take by surprise, Thorin buckled his hips and his erection met Bilbo’s stomach. Shocked, the boy pulled away and stared at Thorin with wide, too bright eyes.

   “Wha-wow.” The man swallowed.

   “I’m sorry. I-I shouldn’t have…”

   “Nononoo. I’m just-just…surprised. I have never dreamt that…y’know…” Thorin furrowed his brow and put a hand to Bilbo’s red cheek, partly from his own beard and partly from Bilbo’s own embarrassment.

   “Since when do you…”

   “Quiet a while, I suppose…even before you changed that much…”

   “Holy shit!” Bilbo chuckled, a weak and nervous chuckle. “I haven’t known.”

   “I haven’t even told my father that I am gay. He died thinking I am ‘average’.”

   “’Average’?”

   “Heterosexual. He was the biggest homophobe I have ever met. But he was a good father and I think, he might have accepted me.” Thorin put his other hand on Bilbo’s shoulder

   “I am sorry for you.” The boy smiled tightly.

   “Aren’t you angry at me?”

   “Why should I?”

   “I mean…I fancy you and I have the biggest crush on you that is humanly possible…” Thorin pot his finger against Bilbo’s lips.

   “Do you think I have protected you out of courtesy?” In those blue eyes lit something up. “I took care of you, because it was my duty first, but then I fell in love with you.” Bilbo gave a weak whimper and clutched to Thorin’s shoulders.

   “Do-Are you-is this…”

   “Trust me. I don’t confess my love everyday.” A tiny laugh escaped Thorin’s lips and Bilbo realized, that the man was nervous.

   “Thorin…I…have the same feelings for you.” The man reacted with a gasp and a very seductive kiss on Bilbo’s still parted mouth. When Thorin trusted again against Bilbo, the boy let go of the strong shoulder and went down to pull on the leather pants. Humming, Thorin released Bilbo, who fell into the hay pile, opened his pants and pulled them down slowly. The boy’s breath hitched and he gestured weakly to Thorin’s shirt. When all clothing except Thorin’s brief laid on the dusty floor, Bilbo could barely keep himself of falling apart that very second.

Broad shoulders who were decorated with complicated lines of tattoos reminding Bilbo of Celtic symbols. Chest and arms slightly dusted with dark hair and packed with lots of defined muscles. With parted mouth, Bilbo just sat there for about a lifetime, nearly drooling. When Thorin leaned over, the boy closed his eyes, feeling the heat radiating off the strong body only inches from his. A chaste kiss on his lips, then he felt strong hand undressing him.

Fingertips hovered over his naked skin and drew slow circles all over his torso. When they went lower and lower, Bilbo searched for Thorin and felt the bearded cheek against his palm. He opened his eyes and met Thorin’s. For a few heart beats they only looked at each other and then suddenly, Thorin dove down, while Bilbo leapt up and they met halfway. Kissing desperately and frantically, both clung to each other. With a sharp movement, Thorin rolled them over, so Bilbo was on top of him. When both were only in their briefs, Bilbo drew away, sitting on Thorin’s stomach.

   “What?” Thorin’s thump massaged Bilbo’s hipbone. The boy swallowed.

   “You know…I am pretty nervous…”

   “Have you had sex before…with a man?”

   “Ye-Yeah.” The blush creeping up his cheeks made Thorin smile lovingly.

   “Nothing to be ashamed of. You have experience, that will make it easier. Don’t worry, we can wait.”

   “I can’t.” Digging his short nails in Thorin’s chest, Bilbo stared down at the older. “I wanted this to happen ever since.” The desire displayed in those hazel brown eyes made Thorin growl.

   “Get those briefs off!” Bilbo rose and shed the last bit of fabric on his body, watching Thorin do the same. The man held out a hand and lead the younger down on his stomach again. When Bilbo’s arse brushed over Thorin’s erection, he hissed and his fingers clenched around Bilbo’s. But he lifted his other and hand pulled the boys face to his. Delicately he kissed the younger with a patience of a saint. Meanwhile, his hands went down the body, both shivering with anticipation. Slowly he spread Bilbo’s arse cheeks and brushed over the younger’s hole. The moan escaping Bilbo was muffled in Thorin’s mouth. Without the help of lubrication, both knew that this would get painful. Thorin solved this problem with fisting his and Bilbo’s chock, drawing pre-cum from both tips and rubbing the slick secretion where it was needed. With every touch on both spots, Bilbo lost himself deeper in the sensation and the lust welling up in himself.

   “Thorin, that’s enough.” He whispered against the elder’s lips.

   “Sure?” The nod he received was enough for Thorin and he gently pushed Bilbo into a sitting position. When he grabbed the boy’s hips, he knew, that there would be marks. Bilbo supported himself on Thorin’s chest and followed the mans movement as best as he could. Thorin clenched his teeth when he entered Bilbo’s body, trying to control himself. Inch after inch, Bilbo felt the cock invade his insides. But this time there was less pain and more pleasure. Or was it just because he loved Thorin? The entire time, Thorin watched Bilbo carefully, his clenched eyes and the expression of bliss and nervousness on the younger’s face. Both signed, when Thorin was fully inside Bilbo. Petting Thorin’s chest hair, Bilbo chuckled to himself.

   “This is so amazing.”

   “Yes, it is.” Then Bilbo laughed really, clenching around Thorin involuntarily. The man replied with a grunt and a sharp trust even deeper into Bilbo. The moan of bliss, Bilbo let out, encouraged Thorin to move. His hands never left Bilbo’s hips and with ease, he lifted the lighter body from his. Bilbo, who was limp and dazed in Thorin’s grip, watched the man underneath him respond. Head thrown back, hair in a mess around his head with hay sticking our of it. The throat, constantly swallowing and the heavy breath, which rose the massive chest.

Never in his life Bilbo could have imagined this. Then he also closed his eyes and concentrated on the bliss and pleasure inside of him. When he felt Thorin moving faster, he met the man’s movements and increased both of their pleasures.

   “Is it ok…”

   “Yes please…” The last few times of trusting into Bilbo, Thorin accompanied with lazy pulls around the boy’s cock. Both reached ecstasy the same second and cried out each other’s names.

 

Bilbo laid in the hay, surrounded by the smell of the grass, Thorin’s and another one. It was musk and thoroughly arousing smell. But he was unable to cut through the mist around him.

   “Bilbo? We should think about leaving soon.” The soft, hoarse voice right next to his ear made him moan in pleasure.

   “No” The chuckle went through him like an earthquake.

   “I’d like to take you again, but Dís is waiting.” A chaste kiss on his fore head and Thorin’s warmth left him. Mumbling he rose and got dressed while Thorin cleaned himself and Bilbo with a handkerchief.

   “Let’s go.” Wearing black and leather looked so good on Thorin, that Bilbo wanted him to take him just here and now again. “A penny for your thoughts?”

   “You fucking me in those clothes.” Bilbo stepped close and grabbed the collar of the jacket.

   “Soon.” Thorin kissed the boy. “Promise.” When they climbed down the stairs, Thorin pressed Bilbo to the wall, while the boy stood one step higher. They kissed.

   “I love you.” Bilbo whispered against Thorin’s lips.

   “I love you too.” The man growled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thorin leaning on the ceiling beam inspired by this: http://www.richardarmitagenet.com/images/gallery/RobinHood/album/Series1Promo/album/slides/1-14.html  
> To get the image of Thorin's tattoo:  
> http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/93501755879/faerytale-wings-oh-whats-that-youve-been  
> (Well their on his shoulders, but still...kinda the picture i had in mind)


End file.
